[unreadable] [unreadable] In the past decade lymphatic vascular biology and lymphangiogenesis have become a rapidly advancing field that plays a major role in basic tissue transport, understanding of lymphatic physiology and pathology, immunology, tumor biology, metastasis, and design of new interventions for disorders associated with the lymphatic system. New directions were created in developmental biology and tissue engineering of lymphatics, lymphatic receptors and lymphatic cytoskeletal structures and signal transduction, biochemical and biophysical interstitial signaling mechanisms, as well as genetics of the lymphatic and vascular system. There is a significant need for biologists, physiologists, biomedical engineers and physicians in basic and applied areas of lymphatic research to meet in a forum that facilitates a broad dialog in this field and to determine future directions. Detailed discussion about important human diseases associated with obesity, immune suppression, congentital and secondary lymph and tissue edema, tumors and metastasis, as well as future directions in therapeutic lymph angiogenesis need to be facilitated. This application is designed to request partial support for the third Gordon Conference on Molecular Mechanisms in Lymphatic Function and Disease to be held in Ventura, California, in March 2008. This highly rated, biennial conference attracts a maximum capacity world-wide audience with a full spectrum of interests in this rapidly growing field. A rich assortment of fundamental discoveries about lymphatic genetics, growth, and transport are presented. The broad and long-term goal of the conference is to increase our understanding of the fundamental mechanisms of normal and pathophysiological lymphatic biology and transport with emphasis on development of new medical interventions. The Specific Aim of the conference is to convene 38 speakers that represent critical, cutting-edge areas of lymph research with a total of 150 participants for a five-day conference in a setting that maximizes exchange and planning of future directions. The topics include frontiers in the genetic, biochemical, and biophysical signaling mechanisms of lymphangiogenesis, lymphatic lymph endothelium receptor and signaling mechanisms, lymphatic smooth muscle molecular biology and biophysics, lymphoid tissue angiogenesis and immunology, interaction between adipose tissue, lymphatics and lipid transport, lymphatic inflammation, molecular biology of primary and secondary lymphatic valve systems, metastatic chemoattraction between tumor cells and lymphatic endothelium, molecular biology of lymphatic disease and associated pathologies, and new therapeutic developments. The majority of attendants represent women, minorities, and young investigators. In the tradition of the Gordon Research Conferences the meeting schedule and ambience is designed to maximize informal interactions between senior and junior investigators and development of new research directions. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]